Talk:Armory Assault
Chest Count I was getting bored farming Knoxx's Armory and decided I would count all the chests. Starting with the floor which you first glitch into ... 1st Floor: Red - 46 , Silver - 13 , Silver/Red - 3 2nd Floor: Red - 20 , Silver - 1 , Silver/Red - 2 3rd Floor: Red - 1 , Silver - 0 , Silver/Red - 6 Total: 92 I don't see how anyone or any team could farm all those chests in the 2:38 you're given in standard playthrough. I suspect the 'glitch' may have been put there on purpose. MeMadeIt 00:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't Kill Him I went in on Level 56 with a lot of uncompleted side missions and found Knoxx impossible to kill. I got killed about 10 times and kept coming back. A couple of times when the elevator opened, Knoxx, at least two Devestators, and some medics were all lined up blasting at me. I died immediately. Several times I had Knoxx down to no red on his health bar and I was continuing to get critical hits on his head and suddenly Devestators spawned between him and me, and we were pretty close together. I could not get another shot at him and I got quickly killed when he should have already been dead. The article says that there are three waves, one of which is 2 Devestators. I was getting Devestators AND Lance Medics at the same time every time his health got low; I consider "waves" to mean one AFTER the other, not at the same time. I finally just gave up and went back to complete some side missions. I've run into seemingly impossible battles when doing things out of order or when going off the wrong way. An example is trying to take the main entrance to Crimson Fastness in the main game instead of going to The Backdoor. Lance just keep spawning forever -- you're never going to get in that way. I just wonder if something like that is going on here. 20:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) After getting my level up to 59, I went back and killed him relatively easily -- never died once. Unlike before, this time I barely got his health bar down to a little sliver of red left and he died with a couple of more shots, unlike before when I got it down to nothing and he not only wouldn't die, but I would end up dying. It's hard to believe it's just because I went up 3 levels. On a side note -- whenever Knoxx would fly up in the air, I would end up losing all of my shields. I don't know if he was blasting me from up in the air or if the shock of his landing knocked out my shields, but I could avoid the loss of shields by jumping up after he jumped up. Since I don't know exactly what was going on, I didn't put this in the article. 11:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I just killed him rather casually the first time I encountered him, at level 44. I used just a Vitriolic Justice revolver, and stuck with headshots. Everything there is armor based, with no chemical resistance, so corrosion weapons of any type will chew through everything they throw at you. Playing as Mordecai with an emphasis on Bloodwing and Pistols/Revolvers, though for the main campaign I had focused on Sniper, but rebuilt for Jakob's Cove. 21:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) First time I was in coop with four others, I didn't realy know what was going on but we took him down in one try. Today I soloed him for the first time, as a level 40 Soldier-Heavy Gunner. Corrosion on the scorpio is extremely effective against Knoxx, doing over 1K damage per shot. My loadout was ajax's spear for stunlocking the devastators with headshots, an Eridian Rifle and Volcano for taking out medics and infantry, and Leviathan(you can hit him from behind the crates this way.) Fort knoxx kicked me out. I beat general knoxx and got into his vault. I exposed the munitions and then decided that I didn't have enough time to flip the switch before I had to leave my house. Now, with lots of free time, I sat down to play, and I beat general knoxx again, only to find that after the initial door with the code (which was still open) there was nowhere to go. How do I get back in? : If you activated the mission and quit while in the armory, there's a chance that you will be locked out and the only way you can get back in is online with other players-- 05:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Bug *IF YOU GO INTO THE ARMORY FOR THE SECOND OR THIRD TIME YOU CAN STILL DO IT UNLIMITED TIMES WITH THE CHEAT!!!. There is just a trick to it. instead of the usual 2 objectives with the first run through, there are three with the second two runthroughs. the three objectives are 1. start the countdown. 2. STEAL LOOT! 3. BOOM!. The problem with going in through the floor is that you might set off the trigger within the game for the steal loot objective. To work around this, DO NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE ELEVATOR THAT COMES DOWN WHEN YOU PRESS THE COUNTDOWN STARTING BUTTON. That is where the trigger is for the objective and it will go off, and screw your unlimited runs, and your quest. You can get up to the top floor by using the elevator you control with the buttons to go up and around the elevator with the trigger, and still collect all the treasure. Turn In After blowing it up, I was at the begining of the armory. The HUD says the turn in is in the middle of the armory, but I can't get there. I don't want to reset because its the last trophy I need for "Compleationist" And I don't want to have to start over again. 21:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC)